The Warmth of Your Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: When Sherry's hurtful comments prove to be too much for Daphne, she seeks comfort from a close friend. But she's not prepared for what she finds when she arrives. An AU version of "Daphne Hates Sherry".
1. Chapter 1

The minute Daphne woke up; she could tell that the forecasters had been right; the day was going to be sweltering.

It was barely 7am and already the condo was heating up. At this rate Seattle would hit 100 degrees before noon.

The mere thought was disturbing. She never dreamed it would get any warmer than 80 degrees in Seattle, much less hit triple digits.

But judging from the commotion when she'd gone to the grocery store and to Café Nervosa yesterday, most Seattleites weren't prepared for such hot weather.

But they were making the best of it; sporting shorts, tank tops and other clothing that rarely saw the light of day.

The heat had been so intense that it made national headlines and there was no doubt that today would be a definite record-breaker.

So much for those who say it rained all the time in Seattle.

Instead of opting for her usual plush terry cloth robe adorned with coffee cups, Daphne wore a simple white t-shirt and a lightweight pair of jeans.

She would have preferred shorts and a tank top but those were hardly appropriate.

After all she lived with two men, and she could only guess what Dr. Crane would say if she walked around the house dressed as though she were going to the beach!

Dressed and ready for the day, she ran a brush through her hair and pulled it away from her face; anything to stay cool.

The living room proved to be even warmer than her bedroom had been. "Good morning, Mr. Crane. You're up early."

"Um... yeah." Martin replied. Clad in his robe, he sat down and opened the Seattle Times that lay on the table.

But as he glanced at the front page, Daphne couldn't help but notice that he was continuously looking back toward the hallway.

"Are you all right, Mr. Crane?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you keep starin at the hallway. I know that look."

"What look?"

"Like you're missing someone you love."

Martin sighed. "Well I can't argue with that."

Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, Daphne smiled. "Now, don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Crane. I'm sure that Eddie will come scampering in here sooner or later. He's probably enjoyin' a nice dream about that cocker spaniel who lives next door!"

"Actually, Daphne-."

"There you are, you naughty boy!"

Without even looking up, Daphne cringed at the voice that was becoming all too familiar.

Wearing a black satin robe that barely covered her hips, Sherry paraded into the living room and made a beeline for Martin.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and Sherry laughed loudly in response.

"Don't tell me that you missed me!"

When Martin blushed she ran her hand across his cheek. "But we spent all night together and... Oh, Marty Crane you are such a _tiger_!"

For good measure she leaned down and purred into his ear.

"Just wait until I show you what I have planned for tonight!"

Feeling uncomfortable, Daphne felt the color rising from her cheeks.

"Spending the night again, Sherry?"

"Oh now Honey, don't worry! You'll find someone soon!"

Daphne blinked, taken aback by the comment. "Excuse me?"

"You're still young! You should be out there having fun instead of hanging around here all day! Look at Marty and I. We go out all the time!"

"Well, I-."

"Look, there are plenty of eligible bachelors around this city, but you've got to get out of the house if you're planning on meeting any of them!"

Unable to take anymore of Sherry's advice, the anger that filled Daphne's chest suddenly unleashed itself.

"Are you saying I don't have a life? Because I _do_ you know! I work hard, takin' care of Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane... doin' the laundry, and Mr. Crane's exercises and anything else he needs!"

"Daphne-."

Ignoring Martin's warning tone, she went on...

"And for your information, I have a man! He's ... A wonderful man and I love him very much."

Her cheeks burned as she told the lie and she ran into the kitchen where she began putting the egg white omelets onto plates; garnishing them with oregano, the way she'd seen Dr. Crane do so many times.

"Here we are, hot omelets just the way you like them, Mr. Crane."

Sherry sat down, grimacing when Daphne placed the food before her. "You call this _breakfast_?" she took a bite of the omelet and almost immediately began to choke.

Daphne and Martin were at her side in an instant.

"Are you all right?" Daphne asked as she patted Sherry's back, suddenly feeling guilty for yelling at her.

Finally catching her breath, Sherry stood.

"Yeah. God that was scary! Marty, how do you eat this stuff?"

"Perhaps you swallowed wrong." Daphne said coldly.

"The hell I did!" Sherry retorted before turning to Martin. "Honey, how can you eat this stuff? It's garbage!"

And then to Daphne's horror, Sherry marched into the kitchen and dumped the omelets into the trash can.

Daphne could feel her chest tighten. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard I worked to make those?"

"Well apparently not hard enough." Sherry replied. "Move over and I'll show you how to make a _real_ breakfast!"

Within minutes the aroma of French toast filled the air and Sherry waltzed into the living room, proudly carrying her creation.

"Here we are!" She sang mimicking Daphne's earlier greeting. "All right, Marty. Come and get it!"

When Sherry put the plate in front of Martin, he dug into the French toast as though he hadn't eaten in days. "This is incredible! Much better than those..."

He stopped suddenly when he made eye contact with Daphne.

"Well, something smells good!" Frasier said as he entered the living room and sat down at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"French toast with maple syrup." Sherry said before Daphne could open her mouth.

"Oh no... None of that fattening stuff for me." Frasier said. "I can feel my blood pressure rising just thinking about it!"

Daphne couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, you know what sounds wonderful?" Frasier asked. "A nice egg white omelet."

Daphne glared at Sherry who quickly averted her eyes.

"I'll fix your omelet right away, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne."

In record time she prepared two egg white omelets and carried them to the table.

"Here you go."

Then she sat down and finally began to eat, avoiding all eye contact with Sherry.

"So Daphne..." Martin began. "Who's this guy you were talking about earlier?"

She looked up, smiling nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"The guy... what's his name?"

"Oh... J-Joe." She blurted out, surprised at how much it still hurt to say his name.

Sherry's eyebrows rose. "Joe? Isn't he the guy who dumped you?"

Instantly the color drained from Daphne's face. "W-what?"

"Marty told me all about it over dinner. How you met when he came over to fix the floor and then he dumped you not too long after that."

Daphne looked at Martin in astonishment.

"Mr. Crane..."

"It's okay, Hon. I understand. I really do. Marty's told me everything; especially about your troubles in the dating world."

The fork fell from Daphne's hand, clattering on the plate. "Y-You did what?"

"Look, I just told Sherry about-."

"I heard you." Daphne snapped; in a trembling voice that that even she didn't recognize.

"H-how could you?" She asked again; her voice barely a whisper. "H-how could you tell her the details of my personal life?"

"Oh come on, Daphne, it's no big deal." Sherry said. "We're all family here and besides, we were just talking about relationships that didn't work out."

"Excuse me." Daphne said, rising from the table. "I have some errands to run. I'll be back in time to make your lunch, Dr. Crane. And Mr. Crane I'll take Eddie to the park while I'm gone."

"Great!" Sherry said before anyone else could answer. "And while she's gone Marty, why don't you and I have a little fun?"

Not wanting to hear any more, Daphne began to clear the table.

"Well, I should get dressed." Frasier said. "I still have some notes to go through for today's show and I don't want to be disturbed, is that clear? I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, but like I said I'm-."

"Not to be disturbed." Daphne and Martin recited in unison.

When Frasier left the room, Daphne walked back into the kitchen and stared the dishwasher before grabbing Eddie's leash for his walk.

"All right, Mr. Crane. I'll have me cell phone with me if you need anything. Eddie and I'll be at the park."

"Oh he won't need anything from you, Daphne." Sherry said. "He's got me!"

Forgetting all about the scorching heat that surely awaited her outside Daphne and Eddie walked into the hallway, Sherry's hurtful comments still heavy in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Exhausted from her afternoon in the park with Eddie, Daphne returned to the condo anxious for some rest and relaxation.

But as soon as she walked through the front door, she knew that a relaxing afternoon wasn't going to happen.

"Back so soon, Daphne?"

At the sound of Sherry's voice, Daphne winced. Was the woman going to become a permanent house guest?

"Oh Daphne, you're back." Frasier said. "Listen, I have an early meeting at the studio and-."

"I'll get your lunch started right away, Dr. Crane."

"Thanks, Daphne."

She walked past Sherry and headed for the kitchen. At least in there she'd be able to get some peace and quiet.

But only minutes after she'd started making the sandwiches, she heard Sherry's shrill voice once more.

"Daphne_, this_ is what you're making for lunch?"

Sherry picked up the slices of bread that were carefully laid out and began rearranging them haphazardly.

"Sherry, please let me-."

"Now Daphne, if you're going to make lunch, you've got to do it right!" Sherry pulled apart one of the sandwiches. "What is this anyway? Tuna sandwiches and-."

She peered into the pot that was steaming on the stove.

"Tomato soup? What is this, _grade school_? Come on Daphne. Men need _real _food!"

Hurt, Daphne looked away. "Well I was just trying to make sure that Mr. Crane eats healthy."

"Now don't you worry about him; Marty's fine. But he's not going to be unless you start feeding him better!"

Sherry pushed Daphne aside. "Now you go on back to the table and I'll finish up in here."

Angrily, Daphne made a tuna sandwich and a bowl of soup and carried it to the table where Frasier touched her arm in gratitude.

"Thanks, Daphne. I'm famished."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. And there's more where that came from."

"Hey! Where's my food? I'm starving!" Martin snapped.

"Right here, Honey!"

Daphne looked up to see Sherry walk out of the kitchen carrying an enormous triple- decker sandwich, pilled high with meat, cheese and slathered in fattening, cholesterol laden mayonnaise.

Martin's eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa! Now that's what I call a sandwich!"

"Much better than the one Frasier has, isn't it?" Sherry laughed.

"You got that right!" Martin replied as he took a bite of the massive sandwich.

"Mr. Crane you really shouldn't be eating that. Remember what Dr. Hunsberger said."

"Ah, to hell with him!" Martin yelled, startling her with the outburst.

"Leave him alone, Daphne! Your father knows what's good for him!" Sherry said.

The anger boiled inside of her and finally she just couldn't help herself.

"Honestly, Mr. Crane! I don't know what you see in her!" she blurted out.

When Sherry's mouth fell open, Daphne had to hold back a smile. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think you _know_ what it means!" Daphne retorted. "You're horrible, Sherry; goin' behind me back to give Mr. Crane food he really shouldn't' have and bargin' in here like you own the place!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! And you, old man... how could you go and tell her about me breakin' up with Joe?"

At the mention of his name, her voice quivered and began to break.

"Mr. Crane, don't you remember how much that hurt me?"

"Well, Honey, it's no wonder you can't find a man!" Sherry said.

Daphne gasped, unprepared for the harsh words.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Look at you! Your hair is a mess, you're not wearing makeup and your clothes look like they came from a cheap catalog!"

She could feel Sherry's eyes boring into her as the woman looked her up and down.

"Coincidentally, you could stand to gain a few pounds as well. Men like a woman with a little meat on their bones, don't they Marty?"

Avoiding eye contact with Daphne, Martin laughed and grabbed Sherry's hand.

"We sure do!"

Daphne couldn't help but notice how quickly Martin resumed eating his sandwich.

Sherry stood behind Martin and slid her hands down his shoulders. Once more he laughed and leaned into her embrace, allowing her to kiss him deeply.

The mere sight caused Daphne's stomach to churn and suddenly she wished she hadn't eaten lunch.

When Martin drew back, Sherry smiled and winked at Daphne.

"Now see, Honey? That's how you get a man!"

"Right." Daphne managed to say. But the word was barely audible on her trembling mouth.

Normally she was able to take any insults that her brothers dished out... and throw them right back in their faces.

But Sherry was different.

She looked up, painfully aware that Sherry and Martin were laughing. And she knew that deep down they were laughing at her as though she were some sort of joke.

And although she was barely holding herself together on the outside, her emotions were shattered even further.


	3. Chapter 3

The hot tears welled in her eyes and she cast her gaze upwards, trying not to let them fall.

To cry was to accept the harsh words that were still pouring from Sherry's mouth; words that cut through her very soul.

She glanced at Frasier, annoyed to see him quickly look away when she met his gaze.

Sherry's words were hurtful, there was no disputing that. But the fact that Frasier declined to intervene pained her deeply.

He was supposed to be her friend!

And Mr. Crane...

He just sat there; eating his sandwich hanging on Sherry's every word.

"Gee Daphne, you need to learn to lighten up and accept a little constructive criticism! I was just offering you some friendly advice. It sure ain't worth crying over!" Sherry was saying now.

Daphne gasped, suddenly aware of the tears that were sliding down her cheek but she made no effort to brush them away.

And to her horror, Sherry laughed.

"Look at that, Marty! I must have hurt her feelings. I thought you said that Daphne was _tough_!"

Daphne looked around for Frasier, but just as she suspected he was nowhere to be found; probably having slipped out of the condo headed to work

Well forget about him! He was just a snobbish pain who thought of no one but himself! And his father was just as bad if not worse!

But that was all because of Sherry.

Thank God _someone_ in the Crane family still had a caring demeanor.  
>As she looked at Martin, she couldn't imagine how such an insensitive man could have raised such a sweet son who had turned out to be such a wonderful friend as Niles had.<p>

"Oh geez, come on Daphne!" Martin said, pulling her back to the present. "Sherry was just having a little fun." Martin said. "She didn't mean anything by it!"

"Well of _course_ I mean it, Marty! Somebody had to tell her the truth! She might as well hear it from me!"

Daphne forced a smile and retreated into the kitchen where she tried to concentrate on washing the dishes.

"Come on, Marty! Let's get a drink at McGinty's!" Sherry said from the living room.

"What, _now_? Martin protested "But the game's about to start! Hey Daphne! Bring us some beers would ya?"

The angry tears formed a knot in Daphne's throat and she grabbed two Ballantine's from the refrigerator, slamming them on the counter.

Trying unsuccessfully to compose herself, she waited a few seconds and then stormed into the living room. "Here! Take your bloody beers!"

Sherry took the cans from Daphne and smiled.

"Thanks Honey. Now you can get back to your chores."  
>The word chores cut through Daphne like a knife.<p>

"Enjoy your beer." She said bitterly.

"Boy, these will be refreshing won't they?" Sherry asked. "I'm sweltering!" She popped open a can, sending beer spewing all over her loudly colored blouse and Martin's short sleeved plaid shirt.

"Daphne! What in the hell did you do that for?" Martin yelled.

Daphne's mouth fell open in disbelief. "It wasn't my fault!" She yelled.

"Of course it was!"

Daphne stared at Sherry in stunned amazement. "How can you say that?"  
>"Well, it's obvious Hon! You're jealous of my relationship with Marty."<p>

Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, she heard Sherry's voice once more.

"So, when's dinner? I'm starving!" Sherry asked.

Martin looked at Daphne and then back at Sherry. "You know... why don't we go to McGinty's and get a beer?"

"'That's a great idea but I should probably change clothes now." Sherry replied, glaring at Daphne.

When Martin and Sherry walked out of the condo, Daphne hurried to her room and began to pack her belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Her overnight bag slung in the backseat, Daphne pulled her blue sports car onto Queen Anne Avenue, having no idea where she was headed. She only knew that she wanted to get as far away from the Elliot Bay Towers as possible.

She made her way through the streets of Seattle, going from house to house in the hopes that one of her girlfriends would be kind enough to let her stay for the night.

By the time she'd reached the tenth house, she could feel the anxiety begin to rise in her chest. How was it possible for all of her friends to be away, just when she needed them the most?

_Just breathe, Daphne... _

But even breathing proved to be difficult.

When she turned onto a narrow winding road, the tears made it almost impossible to see in the darkness.

Out of nowhere, a car horn sounded, along with a blinding flash of headlights and she jumped, swerving the car to the right in order to avoid a catastrophe. She slammed on the breaks and, in what could only be considered an act of God; the car skidded to a stop narrowly missing a large tree.

As she sat in the car, she trembled so badly that she could hardly think. Her throat was tight with pain and she was sure that she had injured something.

But there was no time to think about that now.

Somehow she managed to pull the car back onto the road, oblivious to where she was or where she was headed.

Her psychic powers told her again and again that her near-accident was a sign and that she should get home immediately. But for the first time in her life, she ignored them.

After all, whatever fate occurred couldn't be worse than what she'd just endured; or what she'd been putting up with at home.

_Go home, Daphne... or at least find a hotel..._

But she had nowhere to go... except for one place.

Giving no thought to the fact that her arrival would surely be a terrible imposition, she continued to drive, as slowly and carefully as possible.

And at last, she came to her unintentional destination...

The Montana.


	5. Chapter 5

The car slowed to a stop in front of the building and she hesitated before going inside.

Oh God... what was she doing here? This was wrong...invading his privacy like this.

What would Niles think of her? What if he was busy? Or having an important party? She knew that his brother would be furious if she were to interrupt something so significant.

Appearances were everything to Frasier... and to Niles as well. How would it look if she showed up on his doorstep like a lost puppy?

He was sure to be angry.

But she'd never known him to be anything but kind and caring; willing to listen to her ridiculous problems, no matter how important they seemed.

Oh God... she just couldn't barge in unannounced.

She'd better leave.

Tears burned her eyes as the painful reminder of why she was here returned, and she couldn't bear the thought of going back to that horrible place that she called home.

Suddenly she needed Niles more than she ever needed anyone.

Minutes later she found herself standing in front of his apartment.

And with trembling fingers, she reached out and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr Crane, please answer the door!" Daphne pleaded. Listening intently for the faint sound of footsteps... or any sound for that matter.

But none came.

She looked at her watch; her eyes widening when she saw the time. It had been hours since she'd arrived and now it was well after 1am.

_Where could Niles be? _

She'd never known him to stay out this late, even when he went to those ridiculous parties with Frasier. She didn't see Niles every night of course, but she had a feeling that he wasn't any fonder of staying out late than his brother was.

But what did she know? She was just the hired help; a nobody who couldn't find a man to save her life.

She tried to push the painful thought from her mind but she simply didn't have the energy.

It was so hot in this hallway. Nightfall had done little to cool down the weather and if anything had only made it worse.

_Oh this heat..._

She could feel herself becoming increasingly weaker as she slumped against the wall.

"Niles, where are you?"

A wave of irrational thoughts hit her then...

What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt...or worse?

Suddenly her chest hurt more than she thought possible.

"_Oh Niles..."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. How could this have happened?

He was so sweet, so wonderful... always complimenting her clothes, her perfume, her hair... he believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself... he was such a good friend.

And now he was gone...

A sob came... and another... and another...

Like a wilted flower she slid to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

Feeling drained; both emotionally and physically, she felt a presence approaching her. Probably a hallucination from the heat, for it couldn't be real.

_It was so hot in here..._

The figure came closer and she strained to focus but it was impossible.

And then she saw it... an angel dressed in white...

The angel moved toward her and she could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Daphne?"

_That voice..._

Slowly looked up and blinked, finally able to see the figure clearly.

"Oh my God... Dr Crane?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, thank God!"

When he knelt down beside her, she threw herself into his arms; the huge sobs racking her body.

"Oh Dr Crane, I thought something happened to you. I was so worried!"

"I'm here. It's okay. Shhh..."

"Oh my God..." She sobbed into his chest.

All of the tears she'd held inside; all the pain, the worry, the anxiety she'd been feeling unleashed itself in a flood of emotions and she clung to him, afraid to let go.

He held her close; his gentle hand moving in circles on her back whispering soothing words over and over again...

"It's okay... Shhh... I'm here... everything's all right... you're safe now... Oh

Daphne, what's happened?"  
>But she was too distraught to speak.<p>

"J-just h-hold me, Dr. Crane." She finally managed to say.

"It's awfully hot, let's get you inside."

When he let go, she panicked and clung to him harder. "No! Please... just stay here with me!"

He swallowed hard. "I won't leave you, I promise."

When the sobs had subsided she released her grip on him, grateful that he was still holding her.

"Oh my angel... what's happened?"

"Oh Dr. Crane... It was horrible..."

He reached out and brushed the hair from her tear-streaked face.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"A-all right."

Keeping his arm around her, he managed to get her to a standing position, then unlocked the door and helped her inside.

"Let's sit right here." He said, guiding her to the fainting couch.

When he sat down beside her, she collapsed against him, her head on his chest.

"Hold me... please..." She pleaded, clinging to him once more.

He pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"My God, Daphne... you're trembling. What's happened?"

But she continued to sob.

"Oh my angel... I can't stand to see you in so much pain! Please tell me what's happened. I love-."

Oblivious to what he had almost said, Daphne raised her head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry for bargin' in on you like this. I just... I didn't have anywhere else to go."

He took her hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"You can stay here as long as you like. I hope you know that. But Daphne, why-."

She took a deep breath. "It's your father."

His eyes widened. "Oh God, what's happened to Dad? Is he all right?"

"H-he's fine. Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm sorry for scaring you. But it's not him. It's Sherry. She..."

Daphne heard him sigh in irritation. "Did she threaten you? _Hurt_ you? Damn her! I'm going over there right now and-."

When he began to rise from the sofa, she gasped in surprise.

"No!" She yelled. "I-I mean... Don't leave me... Please!"

Within seconds, his arms were around her still-trembling body, holding her close and she leaned into his embrace as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Just... try to relax..."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a staggered rush.

"Well, it started this morning at breakfast when I was servin' your father and brother breakfast. Sherry decided it wasn't good enough and..."

He stared at her intently, absorbing every word; something that rarely happened when she confided in his brother or father.

"Oh, Dr Crane... she said the cruelest things; I'm too thin, my clothes are horrid, me cooking is garbage..."

"Nonsense... all of it...No wonder you're hurting so badly! I'm so sorry, Daphne. I wish I had been here for you."

"But where-where were you? I was so worried!"

He sighed deeply.

"It's been so hot here, that I just had to find someplace cool for a while. A colleague whom I hadn't seen in a while offered to let me come over for dinner and some drinks and we were catching up. I guess time got away from me, but Daphne if I had known..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening."

"Please don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry and-."

When he stopped suddenly, she looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. But it's dreadfully hot in here. I'll just turn this fan up and get you something to drink."

At the thought of him leaving her, she began to panic once more. "But-."

Giving her a heartwarming smile, he touched her cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise. Just make yourself comfortable."

But when he rose from the fainting couch, she took his hand and followed him into the kitchen.

"Here you are." He said, handing her the glass of champagne.

"Thank you."

She drank the champagne down and then held her glass out for another.

Niles peered into the refrigerator.

"Let's see... How about some fresh fruit? Something to cool you off?"

At the generous offer, she turned away in embarrassment. "Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to impose on you like this."

"You could never be an imposition, Daphne."

At this she smiled, grateful for his kindness. "Thank you."

"What can I get you? Anything you want, just name it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well... I am a bit hungry. I."  
>"I'll make you something right away."<p>

When he smiled at her again, a tear slid down her cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you again. I just-."

She moved toward him and hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Oh... you're welcome, Daphne. Now, just make yourself comfortable and I'll draw a bath for you. Your food should be ready by the time you get out."

She touched his cheek in a feather light gesture. "You're always thinking of me."

His face reddened at the statement and he grinned shyly.

"Oh, well... you're my friend and..."

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I don't what I would have done if you hadn't been here."

"Well I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you. Now, I'll go run your bath and then make you something to eat. And then I'll fix you a nice place to sleep, okay?"

"All right."

As she grabbed her overnight bag and walked up the stairs, she realized that she wasn't hallucinating in the hallway earlier.

Niles really was an angel.


	8. Chapter 8

After she'd eaten a wonderful meal and relaxed her tensions away in a soothing bath, Daphne padded down the stairs dressed in her nightgown and robe.

"It's awfully kind of you to let me spend the night, Dr. Crane."

"It's always a pleasure having you in my home." He replied, warming her heart with his kindness.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Niles said as he led her into the downstairs guest room.

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. And I'm sorry for-."

"Don't. Please don't apologize, Daphne. It's the least I can do. I just wish I knew how to help you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You've done more for me than you'll ever know. Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit tired."

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll be right upstairs. I'm pretty worn out myself."

She hugged him warmly. "I'm sure you are. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

When he was gone, she settled into the plush sheets and goose down comforter, anxious to finally get some sleep.

The fan oscillated back and forth, sending a cool breeze across the room and b before long she fell into a deep slumber...


	9. Chapter 9

In the darkness she steered the car down the long and curvy road, trying to get away from the angry voices that followed her.

"_Oh now Honey, don't worry, you'll find someone soon... Honey, how can you eat this stuff... It's garbage... Move over and I'll show you how to make a _real _breakfast... Joe... Isn't he the guy who dumped you_... "

But the faster she drove, the more the voices came...

_Now Daphne, if you're going to make lunch, you've got to do it right... Your hair is a mess, you're not wearing makeup and your clothes look like they came from a cheap catalog..."_

Suddenly a face appeared before her; Sherry's face... and she was angry...

As quickly as possible, Daphne swerved the car to get away from her as quickly as possible and suddenly it began to rain... harder and harder, despite the heat wave.

There was blinding flash of light and she slammed on the breaks, sending the car skidding out of control...

The impact hit her full force, startling her awake and it was only then that she realized she'd let out a terrifying scream.

Shaking uncontrollably, she opened her eyes, overcome with relief when she saw the comforting surroundings.

Footsteps thundered above her and down the staircase and within seconds, Niles was rushing into the room.

"My God, what's happened?"

At the sight of him, she burst into tears, sending him straight to the bed where he sat down and took her in his arms.

She cried into his robe; the huge sobs racking her body once more.

"Dear God... You're trembling!" He said as he held her in his strong arms and gently rocked her back and forth in a desperate effort to calm her.

But nothing seemed to work, as the tears came rushing out, one right after another.

"She was coming right at me and I swerved but I couldn't... the rain...Oh God..."

"Oh Daphne... I'm so sorry... everything's all right now. It was just a dream. You're safe."

She shook her head. "It-it wasn't a dream. It was real."

Stroking her back in soft gentle motions, he sighed and leaned his face against her hair. "I know that dreams can _seem_ real sometimes... especially when they're intense-."

"No, I mean... it happened, just before I got here. I was drivin me car down the road and if I hadn't swerved-."

"Daphne... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I was so scared, Dr. Crane! I thought-."

"Dear God... First Sherry now this? No wonder you're so upset."

"And then Joe..."

"Joe? You mean your _boyfriend_, Joe? The one who fixed Frasier's floor?"  
>"Ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me, remember?"<p>

Niles sighed. "Yes. And I couldn't bear to see you hurting so badly. He's a fool, Daphne, if he can't see how wonderful you are."

She leaned into him, wanting him to hold her forever.

"I thought I was over him but then your father..."

"Wait... _Dad's_ done something to you?"

"Well... He told Sherry about me breakup with Joe and she told me that it was no wonder I couldn't find a man!I tried not to let it bother me but it just hurt so much!"

"_Damn it._.. " Niles muttered, almost to himself. "Look, I'll make you some tea to help you sleep. You've had a terrible nightmare and I wish you'd talk to me about all of this. I know it's hard but if you keep it inside... Oh Daphne... I can't bear the thought of you hurting so."  
>When he let go she smiled and laid her head back against the pillows wondering how she could have found such a wonderful friend.<p>

Minutes later he returned with a hot cup of tea. "Here you are."

She sipped the tea, and smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry for getting you out of bed. You've had a late night and I know you're tired. I just-."

To her horror she began to sob again. "I-I'm sorry..."

Once more his arms were around her and she was leaning her head against his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"What about your father?" she managed to say. "He'll be furious if I told you what Sherry said."

"Don't worry about Dad, or Sherry or Frasier for that matter. I'm sure Frasier was disgusted with Sherry's behavior toward you as well."

She looked away and sighed. "Actually your brother's very busy and-."

Niles looked at her in disbelief. "You mean, he didn't do anything at all?"

"No..." The word seemed small as it left her mouth.

"This is _preposterous_! I thought Frasier was supposed to care about you! And Dad too! What were they thinking? Don't they realize how kind, loving and generous you are? How could they not see that? Am I the only one around here who loves you? "

She gasped, startled by his words, taking note of his expression which was just as surprised as her own.

"Um... well... You seem to have calmed down some, so I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Daphne."

When he walked out of the room the familiar panic set in and she bolted upright in her bed.

"No!"

Slowly he turned to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"D-don't leave me. I-I don't think I can stay here by myself."

"What are you saying?"

Her voice trembled when she spoke.

"Will you stay here, with me? Please?"

He looked around nervously. "Well there's only one bed and-."

"Please?"

That boyish shyness returned. "Oh... All right. Well... I suppose it is cooler down here. It's dreadfully hot upstairs."

He climbed into bed and as soon as he put his arm around her, she leaned against him and sighed contentedly; her head resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

And as they drifted off to sleep, the nightmares disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Daphne, what are you doing in here?"

The sound of Niles voice made her jump and she turned around in surprise.

"Dr. Crane!"

He stood in the doorway, smiling at her and then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard a noise and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Her heart warmed at his concern. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I just thought I'd make you some breakfast before I go."

His eyebrows rose. "Go? But why?"

"Your brother and father are probably furious that I ran out the way I did."

"But Daphne, you had every right to leave! You were being ridiculed and you were completely distraught!"

She blinked back tears, remembering. "I-I know, but your brother is my employer and if I don't get back home right away, he's liable to-."

His hand went to her back. "I promise, Frasier won't fire you if that's what you're worried about. I won't allow it! After all you've done for our family, he has no right to treat you with anything but the utmost respect!"

"I'm afraid your father will have a few words to say about that, considerin' how badly I treated Sherry."

"If anyone was treated badly, it was you! I can't allow you to blame yourself."

"But it was my fault." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have let her get to me like that."

"But..."

She walked into the living room and picked up her overnight bag from the fainting couch, slinging it over her shoulder.

"I really should go. The sooner I face Sherry, the easier this will be. Now, I can't thank you enough for your kindness Dr. Crane, but I promise, I'll find a way."

"Daphne, please don't go! At least let me drive you home!"

She turned to him and touched his cheek. "That's very sweet of you, but I need to do this by meself. Now, your breakfast is in the kitchen so you'd better start eating it before it gets cold."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

A tear fell onto her cheek and she quickly brushed it away, hoping he hadn't seen.

She wanted to stay... so badly. The thought of being without him after they'd spent so much time together was almost more than she could bear.

And the thought of being at home, being ridiculed by Sherry, Martin and Frasier hurt deeply.

But if she didn't leave now, she never would. And that wouldn't be fair to anyone.

"I should be gettin' home before your father and brother call out a search party."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at his worried look.

"I'll be just fine, thanks to you."

As she opened the door and stepped into the doorway, she turned back for a few seconds to kiss Niles cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. For everything. Goodbye."

"Daphne, wait! Please..."

But she was already rushing out the door, her eyes blurred by tears.


	11. Chapter 11

The curvy, winding road came into view, causing Daphne to shudder as she remembered what had happened here last night... or almost happened.

If it hadn't been for Niles...

She brushed the tears from her cheeks, trying to forget how wonderful and kind he'd been to her. Being with him was so comforting... so safe.

She hated seeing the disappointed look on his face when she'd left his apartment, and she'd wanted to stay... so badly.

But her place was with his father and brother.

It was true that Martin's hip was getting better, he was far from recovered and she constantly worried about his health; despite Frasier's insistence that his father was perfectly fine.

As she neared the Elliot Bay Towers, the sunshine gave way to dark, ugly clouds that hung low in the sky. It was almost as though it were a sign...

She was convinced that the atmosphere of the Elliot Bay Towers would be far less inviting than the Montana had been. Her chest hurt just thinking about what awaited her. Frasier would likely be furious and she didn't even want to think about how angry Martin would be.

Niles did his best to reassure her that she had every right to be upset after the way Sherry had treated her.

But that was no excuse for Daphne's behavior. Sherry was a guest and Martin's girlfriend at that. Daphne would just have to make the best of it, no matter how difficult it was.

With a heavy heart, Daphne stepped out of the elevator, dismayed when she found herself facing the door to her home.

She stared at condo 1901, trying to prepare herself for the hell that would surely greet her when she arrived.

"Well, it's about damn time you came back!" Sherry barked, opening the door before Daphne could even put her key into the lock.

Daphne swallowed hard, trying to avoid Sherry's icy glare.

"Hello, Sherry."

"Well, don't just stand there like a lost puppy! Get your butt in here!"

Reluctantly, Daphne walked through the door, feeling like an intruder in her own home. A twinge of guilt came over her when she noticed the empty chair.

"Where's Mr. Crane?"

A grim look came over Sherry's face, casuing Daphne's pulse to quicken.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Sherry looked Daphne squarely in the eyes.

"Well, I didn't want ou to have to find out this way, but I guess it's just easier to come right out and say it."

"What's happened? Is it Mr. Crane?"

"I-I'm afraid so." Sherry said sadly. "You see... after you left the way you did, he was very upset and-."

Daphne stared at Sherry, trying to remain calm.

"And what?"

When Sherry said nothing, Daphne felt the anger rising inside of her.

"Oh bloody hell, Sherry! Will you just tell me already?"

"All right, Daphne. I might as well tell you. I mean, you're bound to find out sooner or later. Marty went into the kitchen a little while ago and as soon as he opened the refrigerator... Oh, I can hardly say the words!"

"What happened, Sherry?" Daphne yelled, feeling the threat of tears.

Sherry sighed dramatically. "It's Marty's heart. And I'm afraid it's not good."


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne's insides turned cold and her mouth began to tremble.

"Sherry, what are you saying? That Mr. Crane's had a heart-." The words fell out of her mouth, but she was unable to continue.

"Oh, Daphne I didn't mean to upset you!" Sherry said with a smile.

_Why was she happy about this anyway?_

"I mean, when you get to be Marty's age the body just starts falling apart. Or so he told me!" she added with a laugh.

"But what about Dr. Crane? And Ni-Oh my God! He must be so upset! I have to go to him right away! What did he say when you told him?"

Sherry looked up in surprise.

"You mean Niles? Actually I don't think he knows anything about it."

Daphne's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't _tell _him?"

"Now, Daphne I just didn't see the need!"

"Didn't see the need?" Daphne repeated. "How could you not _see the need_ not to tell his youngest son?" She was yelling now but she was so angry she could hardly stand it.

Her heart beating rapidly, Daphne ran over to the phone and picked it up, trying to control her trembling fingers as she dialed the number she knew by heart. With each ring, her fears deepened a little more.

Finally the ringing stopped and she heard Niles' soothing voice.

"_Hello?"_

Her heart warmed, just hearing that one simple greeting.

"Oh... Hello, Dr. Crane."

_"Daphne? I was hoping you'd call. I trust you made it home all right?"_

She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I made it home just fine."

_"Is something wrong? You sound upset."_

She sighed deeply. Leave it to Niles to know when she was hurting. He seemed to know her even better than she knew herself.

_"Daphne? Are you there? Is something wrong?"_

His voice turned serious and worried. Suddenly she wished she had broken the news in person.

Hearing this over the phone was going to be much harder for him to take.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried desperately to find the right words.

"Um... a-actually yes. There is something wrong. I-I don't know quite how to tell you t this."

_"Tell me what, Daphne? What's happened?"_

She took another deep breath before continuing.

"It's your father. H-he..."

Suddenly she heard a noise and she turned around, horrified to find Sherry doubled over with laughter.

"You can come out now, Marty! It worked! She fell for it! Boy, did she fall for it!"

Martin hobbled into the living room, joining in Sherry's laughter when he caught a glimpse of Daphne's stunned expression.

She stood frozen, staring at Martin and Sherry, completely oblivious to the faint voice on the other end of the phone;

"_Daphne? Are you still there? Dear God, what's happened? I'm getting really worried now. Daphne? Please answer m-."_

But her hand moved toward the base of the phone, until the receiver clicked into place, despite the fact that Niles was still speaking.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Martin laughed.

Daphne was hurt beyond belief at Martin's part in the cruel joke.

"Daphne, I knew you were gullible, but I never expected this!" Sherry laughed.

"How could you do this to me?" Daphne asked; the words barely audible. "And Mr. Crane? How could you do something so hateful?"

"Aw, come on Daph! It was just a joke!" Martin laughed.

She swallowed hard and rose from her chair. "Well, it wasn't funny."

No longer able to hide her tears, she turned and ran to her room, closing the door behind her.

The hot tears blinded her as they fell onto her cheeks; one right after the other and she made her way to the bed and sat down, hugging her pillow, soaking it with her sadness.

_"Oh Niles... I need you... badly..."_


	13. Chapter 13

Sherry's shrill voice startled Daphne about of the most wonderful dream; leaving her unable to recall what the dream entailed.

But there was no denying whom she'd been dreaming about.

In fact, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the moment she'd left the Montana.

Even now, her heart warmed just picturing his handsome face.

The door to her bedroom was wide open, allowing Sherry's voice to travel loudly through the condo.

Daphne was about to close the door, when she heard the front door open and then Sherry's harsh tone.

"What do you want?"

"I came as soon as I heard. Where is he?"

Daphne's heart warmed at the soothing voice.

_Niles..._

"Who?"

"My _father,_ Sherry! Where is he? Oh Dear God... What was I thinking? He's probably in the hospital! Daphne sounded so upset when she called that I didn't even occur to me to ask for the details. And then when the line went dead, I raced over here as fast as I could."

She wanted so badly to go to him, but she didn't dare. Instead she stood in her doorway, listening to the awkward conversation that was going on in the living room.

"You mean, Marty? Well, he's just fine, Niles. Why would you think... wait... Did you say that Daphne called you?"

"Yes, and I'm so worried."

"Trust me, Niles... You have nothing to worry about." Sherry said, trying not to laugh.

There was an audible sigh. "I should have known that you'd downplay the situation and frankly I'm rather hurt that Frasier didn't call. Although I'm very grateful to Daphne for caring enough to-."

"Hey Niles!"

"Dad? Oh my God! You're all right!"

Niles, let go of me! Geez, you're hugging me so tight I can't breathe! Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that Daphne said-."

Martin and Sherry exchanged glances and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God, Marty!" Sherry said, unable to stop laughing. "I knew Daphne was gullible but I never thought Niles would fall for that too! I thought he was smarter than that!"

"What are you talking about? Daphne sounded so upset on the phone. She said something about Dad and-."

"Oh Niles, you really don't get it, do you?" Sherry asked.

"I'm not following you if that's what you mean." Niles replied. "Now I demand some answers! Dad what happened? Are you all right?"

"He already told you, he's perfectly fine." Sherry said.

"But Daphne-."

"Niles, Niles, Niles... How can you be so clueless! We were playing a trick on Daphne... to teach her a lesson for running out of here the way she did yesterday morning." Sherry said.

"You mean this whole scenario was a damn joke?" Niles yelled.

"It was all in fun, Niles. Don't get all bent out of shape!" Martin said.

"Dad, please don't tell me you had anything to do with this!"

"Well it was Sherry's idea but it was so damn funny I couldn't help but go along with it!" Martin laughed. "You should have seen the look on Daphne's face when-."

"Dear God, have you two no shame? Do you have any idea how upset she was? How upset _I _was? I thought I was going to lose you! Damn it, Dad!"

By this time Niles' voice was angry and quivering and he was clearly making no attempt to hide how upset he was.

"H-How could you do this?"

"I told you, Niles. We had to teach Daphne a lesson." Martin said.

"If anyone needs a lesson it's you two! I'm starting to think that what Daphne went through yesterday with Sherry was much worse than she's willing to admit."

"You can't possibly be blaming us!" Sherry said. "She needed to suffer the consequences for running out the way she did!"

"You know Dad? I thought you cared about Daphne but now I'm beginning to wonder. She's been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay her?"

"Niles-."

"And you, Sherry... Why, I can't even fathom what my father sees in you! Pardon my rudeness but I can't help but speak my mind! You are the most selfish, insincere human being I've ever met in my life! Anyone who would play such a cruel joke on another person is... just a horrible person! Dad... I shudder to think of what Mom would say about you seeing someone like Sherry!"

"Now just a minute, Niles! Don't you ever compare anyone to your mother that way! I happen to care about Sherry and just because you don't have a woman to share your life with-."

Of course Sherry laughed. "Whoa, Marty! You're on a roll!"

Daphne could almost picture Niles wincing at the harsh comment. How could Dr. Crane have become so cruel in such a short time?

"I'm glad you both find this humorous, because I certainly don't! I'm gathering that you two don't care one bit about Daphne's well-being. Dear God, she was absolutely distraught when I found her on my doorstep last night! I've never seen someone so fragile and alone! I did my best to comfort her but I'm afraid that my efforts didn't do much good!"

Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks.

_How wrong you are, Niles Crane..._


	14. Chapter 14

The door slammed and there was a loud thumping noise followed by footsteps.

"Dear God, what is the meaning of this? I could hear you all the way in the elevator!" yelled Frasier.

"Frasier, perhaps you can talk some sense into our father and his... significant other."

"The word is _girlfriend_, wise guy!" Martin said.

"Never mind that, Dad! Niles, what in the hell was Daphne doing at your place?"

"Well I would hardly expect you do understand, Frasier! And frankly, I'm appalled that you've allowed this... living hell to torment Daphne day after day!"

"Niles, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Dad and Sherry and how they've completely destroyed Daphne's faith in this family! She told me all about it last night when I came home to find her shivering on my doorstep; about how Dad and Sherry ridiculed and belittled her while you stood back and watched the whole thing happen without saying a word. Do you have _any_ idea what Daphne went through yesterday? Any idea at all?"

"Now Niles, just calm down and will discuss this rationally."

"The hell we will!" Niles yelled; startling Daphne with an anger she'd never heard before. "I don't think any of you are capable of having a rational thought! Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have told Sherry about Joe breaking up with Daphne; which, I might add still pains her deeply. Dad how could you share such private, personal stories? Sherry isn't worth giving the time of day to; much less being privy to personal information that she deliberately used to hurt Daphne!"

"Niles can't we just-."

"I'm not finished, Frasier!"

The room fell silent for several seconds.

"All right. Go on, Niles." Frasier said.

"I don't know every detail, but I do know that last night, Daphne was filled with what can only be described as unimaginable pain. And just when I thought she had calmed down, I was awakened in the middle of the night by her screams."

"Screams? Dear God, Niles! What happened?"

"Well it appeared to be some sort of nightmare, but she confessed to having a near car accident on the way to my apartment! And although she was badly shaken by the experience, my angel still managed to wake up and make me breakfast. I begged her to stay with me a little longer, but she insisted on leaving. She said that she belonged here with you and Dad. While I admire her deeply for her commitment to her work, I have to disagree that she belongs here."

Daphne gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. And there was that sweet name again... _my angel_...

"Niles, what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Martin asked.

"Daphne deserves to be with people who love her! Not people who cause her pain."

"Niles, I admit to being a bit preoccupied but I don't see-."

"Oh, you don't Frasier? Well perhaps you should ask Dad and Sherry about their cruel joke. The very idea of them making Daphne think that Dad was having a medical episode when he was perfectly fine... Why... it boils my blood just thinking about it!"

"Dad, you didn't!"

"We sure did, didn't we, Marty?"

"Sherry and I were just having a little fun!"

"Well your fun is over!" Frasier said. "Sherry, you are welcome to see Dad as often as you'd like but I'm afraid that you're no longer welcome in my home."

"Frasier!"

"Dad, the decision has been made! She's caused nothing but trouble since she came here and I've been more than tolerant of her selfish attitude!"

"Fine! We'll just go to McGinty's for a beer! It's more pleasant there anyway!" Martin yelled.

"Niles, I am sorry. I guess I was too wrapped up in my work yesterday and I really wasn't paying attention to what was going on in my own home."

"Thank you Frasier, but I think Daphne would be a better person to apologize to. Where is she anyway?"

"She went out." Sherry said, a little too quickly.

"Oh..."

From the sound of his tone, Niles was clearly disappointed by this news.

"Now Niles, I still think we should all sit down and talk this over."

"Actually Frasier, I think I should just leave. I've heard more than enough for one lifetime. But can you do me one favor?"

"Of course."

"Tell Daphne that she's welcome in my home anytime. For as long as she likes. Goodbye, Frasier... Dad."

When the door slammed shut Daphne ran out of her room and to the front door.

"Niles, wait!" She yelled as she opened the door.

But he was nowhere to be found.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daphne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Frasier asked as Daphne stared into the 19th floor hallway.

"Certainly, Dr. Crane."

"Um...We're just leaving." Martin said. He took Sherry's hand and they walked out of the apartment. "We'll be at McGinty's if anyone needs us."

When they were alone, Daphne made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"What's on your mind, Dr. Crane?"

"Daphne, I owe you an apology."

But she only shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, Dr. Crane. IF anything I owe you one. I was terrible and I should have never talked to your father the way I did. It was disrespectful and-."

"Well-deserved. I was so wrapped up in thinking about what was going on at the station that I didn't realize how much Sherry and Dad's comments were hurting you. I'm so sorry."

Daphne rose from the sofa and went to hug him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You know... Niles mentioned something about your having quite a scare last night. I'm... so grateful that you're all right. But if you want to talk about it... I'm listening."

"I think I'll be all right. Thanks to your brother." Daphne said. "He was so very kind to me. I was just upset and-."

"Hurting." Frasier finished.

"Well... yes, but I'm all right now. If you don't mind I think I'll go lie down for a bit. It's getting late and I'm rather tired."

"Would you like some dinner? I'd be happy to make you something."

"No thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm much too tired to eat right now. Goodnight."

Frasier smiled and kissed Daphne's cheek. "Goodnight, Daphne."

Much later, Daphne woke to find the moonlight streaming into her bedroom window, casting a beautiful glow on the Space Needle.

She glanced at the clock, dismayed to find that it was barely 3am. She'd tossed and turned so much, there was no way she'd ever get back to sleep.

And it was still so hot.

She rose from her bed and crept down the hallway, amazed to find that Martin's bed was still made. No doubt he and Sherry decided to take their party to her place.

Her mind drifted back to the chaos that had occurred in this living room earlier in the evening and her heart beat faster, thinking of the wonderful things that Niles had said.

He was... so wonderful... so kind... so sweet... And she needed him more than she thought possible.

Quickly she returned to her room and changed her clothes, packing an overnight bag and scribbled a note to Frasier.

Then she walked out of the door and headed to a place where she knew she'd be happy.

Minutes later she found herself driving down the familiar winding road.

Only this time instead of painful memories, she was reminded of last night and how she'd poured out her heart in Niles' guest room, crying in his arms.

And she longed to be in his arms once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in the hallway at the Montana Daphne glanced at her watch. It was extremely late; or very early as the case may be... almost 3am. She should be at home in her bed asleep.

But what good would it do when sleep wouldn't come?

For the past two days, her every thought had been of Niles; the image of his handsome face warming her heart. It certainly made it hard to concentrate on her work during the day but at night, she tossed and turned; wanting so badly to be with him.

Finally after waking up at 2am with tears in her eyes that she just couldn't explain, she knew what she had to do.

So here she was, standing at his apartment door; her heart racing as she silently rehearsed for the hundredth time the words she'd wanted to say for so long.

With trembling fingers she reached out and knocked lightly on the door, praying that he wouldn't be angry for the intrusion.

When there was no answer, she knocked again, a bit louder this time. The last thing she wanted to do was to frighten him.

But again, there was only silence.

Reluctantly she rang the doorbell, feeling a tinge of guilt when she heard footsteps and the door being unlocked.

"Daphne..."

She looked him up and down; her heart melting at the sight of him. Dressed in a navy blue designer terry cloth robe which looked remarkably similar to his older brother's, he looked more handsome than she'd ever seen him.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

Instead of the annoyance that she'd expected, he reached for her hand; his face registering obvious concern.

"What's happened?"

"N-nothing... I just.."

Gently he ushered her inside. "Come in. That hallway is dreadfully hot. It's a bit cooler in here."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing the door behind them.

"I'm fine, really. I-."

"Daphne. You're crying. I hate to see you so upset."

"That's so sweet of you, Dr. Crane, but-."

"It's Sherry, isn't it?"

The question caught her off guard.

"What?"

He sighed deeply, the concern on his face replaced by anger.

"She's hurt you again, hasn't she?"

"Actually-."

Angrily he pounded his fist on the edge of the sofa, startling her a bit. "Damn it! I knew this would happen! That woman is completely imposs-."

"Sherry's gone."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Gone?"

"Your brother told her that she was welcome to see your father all she wanted but that she was no longer welcome in his home."

Niles smiled. "Well, that's quite a relief. I'll have to be sure to call Frasier and thank him. I love Dad, but I hated the thought of Sherry causing you so much pain. At least I don't have to worry about that anymore, but if she does-."

"Dr Crane, I-I heard what you said... last night when you came over. I-I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but... Well... I was in me room and I happened to open the door and overhear you. I just..."

"I'm sorry I interfered, but I couldn't stand back and let her get away with the hurtful way she-."

Daphne took his hand and squeezed it, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

He blushed deeply, making her smile.

"Sherry was wrong to speak to you the way she did. She was cruel and hurtful and-."

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

He stared at her in shock, as though unable to believe what he was hearing. The feeling was definitely mutual, because she could hardly believe that she had said the words.

But now that the truth was out, there was no denying her feelings.

For several seconds he said nothing, making her wonder if she'd ruined her chance for happiness and she wished she could take the words back and return them to her heart.

"I know it's wrong... me showing up here in the middle of the night, but... I just couldn't stop thinking about you and-."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Oh my angel..."

Feeling a rush of love for him, she took him in her arms and kissed him deeply.

Before she was ready, he drew back and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"F-for what I said. I-I shouldn't have blurted it out the way I did. I'm sure I made you uncomfortable."

To her surprise, he leaned over and kissed her again.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. I've been waiting my whole life to hear those words."

"Y-you have?"

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

She kissed him a third time, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Niles."

They kissed again but almost instantly he drew back.

Worried, she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?"

"You called me _Niles_..."

"Oh... Well, that's okay, isn't it?"

He gave her a heartwarming smile. "It's _more_ than okay... Hearing you say my name is the most wonderful thing I can imagine."

She kissed him once more and then leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles." She said, resting her cheek against his soft robe.

"I'll get some champagne and we can celebrate." Niles said.

"That sounds lovely."

As he turned to walk into the kitchen, Daphne suddenly grabbed his hand, forcing him to turn toward her.

"Something wrong?"

"Well... I'm a bit tired."

His smile disappeared and she could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Oh... Well, all right. I'd be more than happy to make up the guest bed for you."

Her heart raced and she opened her mouth to speak, unable to find the right words.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking... you don't have to go to all that trouble. I mean... I already woke you up and I'd hate for you to undo a bed just for me."

"But it's no trouble at... Oh..."

His mouth curved into a shy grin and he picked up her overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder. His hand grasped hers and he led her upstairs to his bedroom.

"T-thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. "I'll just go change me clothes."

She took her bag and disappeared into the expansive bathroom. Several minutes later she was dressed in her cotton pajamas and her lightweight robe.

Feeling timid, she walked over to the unmade side of the bed, smiling when he turned down the comforter for her.

"Thank you."

He climbed into bed next to her and almost instantly she snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh Heavens! I forgot about the champagne!"

She pulled him toward her and kissed him deeply.

"That's all right. I'd much rather be right here... in your arms."

**THE END**

**A/N: Many thanks to Kristen for giving me the idea for this story! *Hugs***


End file.
